


unmentionables

by eekzley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Outing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Creampie, Established Relationship, First Time, Hung! Lance, Keith isnt out to Lance, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Top Lance, Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language, again: sorta, sorta??, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eekzley/pseuds/eekzley
Summary: What really comes as a surprise, for Keith at least, is that nearly a deca-phoeb together… And their first-time sort of happens in a bit of a blur.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 269





	unmentionables

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: AFAB language and Keith is in the closet about being trans, might be upsetting for some readers

It had been nearly a deca-phoeb since Keith and Lance had started dating. They’d nearly skipped the honeymoon phase since all they ever knew how to do was bicker and fight all while trying to keep up with Voltron and defeating fleets every other quintant. So all the tooth-rotting sweetness and tenderness of a new relationship had been sparse, but still, ever-present whenever both of them could settle down for a night. 

One movement into their relationship and sharing a bed becomes second nature, cuddling up to each other every single night. It took them an entire phoeb later until they’d even dare to  _ kiss,  _ especially in bed just for the connotation it could have. Keith and Lance were vanilla as can be, for a nineteen and twenty-year-old who still fought over who got to be the big spoon. 

(For the record, Lance won 8/10 just because he was a great hugger and Keith can’t help but shiver when the taller boy kissed the nape of his neck, soft but firm. The 2/10 times that Keith won? Lance was weak for a little bit of jetpacking once in a while.)

What really comes as a surprise, for Keith at least, is that nearly a deca-phoeb together… And their first-time sort of happens in a bit of a  _ blur _ .

One moment, Keith was walking down the castle corridors with Lance after a good training session, giving him pointers on pins and incapacitating enemies. The next, Lance was pulling Keith into their room with a hand fisted in his shirt, lips crashing feverishly into his. And  _ okay _ . 

New territory, not crazy, but new. The warmth pooling in Keith’s gut wasn’t exactly unwelcome either, especially when Lance’s tongue slipped in to play with his own, moaning in unison. Keith’s hands slid up Lance’s waist, the fabric of his shirt fluttering along with deft fingers, displaying just the barest amount of skin. A shiver runs up Lance’s spine as he breaks away, whispering against his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Is this okay?” 

Keith swallows, catches his breath as he pulls Lance closer, chest to chest. He nods, slowly, almost carefully. 

“Yeah, yeah this is… More than okay.” 

At that, Lance smiles, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s. 

“Do you  _ maaaybe  _ wanna take this to the bed?”

“Oh, I might,” a coy grin tugged at Keith’s lips, internally clenching with nerves and simultaneous neediness. Rubbing his thighs together did nothing to soothe the ache, just made him braver to speak without thinking. “Gonna make it worth my while?”

“Aw, baby… Your ass is gonna be sore for the next few quintants if you  _ really _ want me to make it worth your while. Is that what you want, sweetheart?” 

A deep throb pulses through Keith’s core, groaning out a breathless, “ _ Fuck _ ,” before he’s nodding again. No thoughts. Head completely void, completely relying on horny auto-pilot to sweep him off his feet. 

Within what feels like only a few ticks, Keith is bent over their bed, palms flat on the bed sheets. Lance’s hands rest on Keith’s hips, his own hips rolling to grind his clothed cock against his boyfriend’s plush ass. The hands travel lower, slow as fingers slip underneath Keith’s pants. The fabric gets pulled down, creeping down, exposing more of Keith’s skin. 

But before his pants can get any farther than just below the fat of his ass, Keith hastily shoves a hand to hold his pants up from his crotch. His other hand grabs one of Lance’s wrists to halt him. 

For a moment, they just stare at each other in shock. A bead of sweat drops from Lance’s jaw. 

“Something wrong?” Lance asks, tension clear in his shoulders. 

“No,” Keith says, still staring at him with wide eyes, “Just… Don’t want to get naked all the way. Is that okay?” 

Lance’s shoulders relax with a short sigh. 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Keith smiles with him, but a bit of anxiety still stays with him. 

He still hasn’t told Lance. They’re so far now that he doesn’t want to throw off their rhythm. He just wants to feel Lance, make him feel good... Even if it's just this once.

Lance grabs the lube from under the bed (what? Sometimes he had time to go solo with himself) and poured a generous amount in his palm. He spreads the lube to two of his fingers, setting the bottle of lube down again to focus his efforts on the cheeks presented oh-so-beautifully in front of him. With his clean hand, Lance grabs one of Keith’s ass cheeks and  _ spreads him _ , the lubed fingers sliding over his puckered hole. 

Keith let’s out a hiss, lube still cold and a little unexpected over his asshole. A huffed laugh leaves Lance’s lungs as he leans forward, kissing between Keith's shoulders apologetically. 

“I’ll get you warmed up baby, don’t worry.” He promises.

His fingers rubbed over him, loving upon him and leaving tingles in all of Keith’s nerves. When the lube started feeling a little warmer, a single finger dipped experimentally into Keith, testing the waters. He buried his face in the sheets, the sensation already so overwhelming and yet still not enough. 

At this rate, Keith’s cunt was going to soak him through his pants and down to his knees. The throb inside only got stronger when Lance’s finger gave a little  _ push _ , two knuckles disappearing into him. He couldn’t help the desperate squeal, thighs trembling in effort to keep him standing. The finger twisted, pushing further and further until it was as deep as it could go. Just as slowly, Lance pulled out until only the tip of his finger remained, then pushed in again. A fraction of a tick faster each time, pushing and pulling until eventually that second finger tightened itself next to the first. Two fingers pushed into Keith’s hole, slower than the first, but still drawing out whimpers from the boy. More pushing, pushing, pulling… Just to push back in,  _ harder _ , making Keith moan weakly and clench his thighs tight. His hips jolted him back and forth, unsure of whether he wanted more of that delicious stretch in his ass or friction to his ignored clit, lube and slick making Keith more fluid and aroused. 

Lance whispered sweet nothings into Keith’s ear, praising him for how well he took those long fingers, kissing his shoulders when Lance prodded a third finger into his boyfriend. Keith choked on a moan when Lance pushed all the way in and  _ curled _ those beautiful fucking fingers, making him see stars. Reaching his G-spot was a piece of cake through his ass, and far more intense than he could ever imagine. 

Lance’s fingers pumped harshly into him, fingering Keith until the only sounds in the room were his grunts of, “Uh, huh, uh, fu-fuck, uh-” and wet squelching that Keith desperately tried to run from by clenching harder on the fingers. It only made the squelching louder, higher in pitch and absolutely humiliating how it made Keith border on orgasm. But before he could reach his peak, those torturous fingers slid out with a sick  _ pop! _

Keith took a shuddering breath, body sagging a bit and collapsing his head into his arms. Soon enough, Lance’s hands were at his waist, tugging his ass higher. 

Slowly, Lance pressed the head of his cock into Keith’s ass, prodding at his tiny hole again and again. Once the head was fully in, he popped it back out, relishing the sound of Keith’s agonized whine. 

The fucking  _ tease _ . 

Keith had half the mind to kick him if his legs weren’t absolute fucking jello at the moment. He settled for a quick glare over his shoulder. 

Just as quickly, though, Lance started feeding his cock into him. Keith gasped as Lance gave a small thrust, shoving a few thick inches into him with an embarrassingly easy slide. His asshole clutched Lance’s length the farther he pushed, resisting just a little bit. 

Lance bit at his lip, swallowing a moan as he felt Keith’s walls flutter and tighten even  _ harder  _ around him. He let out a sharp hiss, begging to his boyfriend under him. 

“ _ Keith _ , baby, let up just a little, yeah? Y-you’re gonna cut off some circulation here.”

“ _ Hnn-mm!  _ Y- _ yeah _ ,” Keith panted heavily, tilting his hips higher and letting his muscles relax a bit at a time, “S-sorry, it’s just s-so much.” 

“Mmm… I know, honey, I know. But you’re halfway already, you’re doing so good!” Lance said with a cheery purr. Keith shivered below him, hole giving another squeeze- “ _ Ahh _ __ __ F-fuck,  _ Keith _ .” 

Keith responded with a soft, “ _ Ah _ ,” of his own, hiking a leg over on their bed and pressing back. The fabric encasing his legs strained, shifting lower on his thighs and letting cool air against his wet pussy. 

“So tight…” Lance whined, shoving more of himself inside. A deep groan, almost an animalistic  _ gurgle _ , tore out of Keith’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” he swore, “Keep going… Please…” One last soft breath left Keith, then he wailed as Lance thrust himself completely to the hilt into his asshole. 

The stretch  _ burned _ , almost as painful it was pleasurable. Another cry bubbled out of his throat with Lance panting above him, cock pulling out and practically slamming back into him. He tried to stay relaxed, he really did, but with Lance’s cock just fucking dragging across his G-spot and drilling deep inside his guts, Keith’s asshole went  _ tight  _ with a vengeance. 

Lance was breathing hard with effort, trying to tug his length out and doubling effort to shove back in. Without realizing it, both boys had tears streaming down their faces from the intense stimulation, the nonstop push and pull of one another making them raw and sensitive like damn livewires. 

Keith hadn’t even touched himself throughout any of this encounter, the building heat in his gut absolutely boiling him alive as he got closer and closer to the edge. He could feel Lance was close, the boy’s arms wrapped around Keith’s middle, jack-rabbiting into him sloppily. Desperate and chasing. It catches him completely off guard when Lance’s hand goes to palm his crotch. Just as he bucks in a poor attempt to escape the wandering hand, Keith cums violently, Lance’s hand firm and pressing hard on his clothed clit. 

Lance gives him slight mercy, letting up pressure from his palm but still rubbing his quivering cunt through his pants, blissfully unaware of it. He slowed his thrusts to dirty grinding, cock pressing deep into Keith and making him sob from the oversensitivity.

Just as Keith is about to tap out and beg Lance to give him a break, Lance slammed home one last time, fucking the  _ breath  _ out of Keith as his cock twitches and pumps cum into the smaller man’s asshole. 

They sit like that for a moment. Hot, heavy breaths against skin and fabric. 

Lance finally pulls out, gasping softly in unison with Keith. Keith’s sloppy hole clenches around nothing, feeling sensitive and so utterly empty. He almost wants Lance to push back in and shoot another load in him. Cum dribbles down into Keith's curly pubic hair, and he looks back at his boyfriend as he realizes that he’s watching it all.

Lance is staring at the mess he’s made of Keith’s ass, watching cum trail down to his boyfriend’s bare, wet, glistening pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a kudos and a comment to let me know what you think because this was a bit of a doozy for me  
> probably not gonna make a continuation of this but anyone else is absolutely welcome to  
> follow me on twitter @ez_kzley for more horny content


End file.
